herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Jones
Robot Electro Jones is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network TV show Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? A TV show included in Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons block. He learns new things every day in life and keeps each life lesson in his Data Log Entry archives. He attends Polyneux Middle School in Delaware, USA. In the TV show he is voiced by Microsoft's Junior Speech (season 1) and Bobby Block (season 2 and season 1 re-recordings). In Crossover Nexus he is voiced by Apple's Macintalk Junior. Background In the opening credits it appears that sometime in the 1980s Robot was assembled in a JNZ robotics factory where KX-8 robot models are specifically built, by three (or maybe possibly more than three) JNZ Robotics worker men. The pupils in Polyneux Middle School initially feared Robot when he first unexpectedly emerged, but now they barely acknowledge him most of the time, mainly due to his very short stature, the state of him being a robot and not a human, and for acting 'weird' and being a 'dork'. Many children, usually the girls, often call Robot a 'Weirdo', 'Loser', 'Freak' and many other unpleasant names. He is frequently bullied at school, especially by the Yogman Twins, for being different. Robot always feels the urge to attempt to peacefully communicate with the humans, but when he tries to, unfortunately, the students don’t return his favor. Sometimes this can make him angry, disappointed or simply oblivious. He usually hangs around with his good friends Socks, Cubey and Mitch, who like, respect and gladly accept Robot into their little friendship group. The four boys get along very well and go everywhere together. Most often they hang around Nob's Arcade. Robot is specifically a KX-8-O V.1 experimental prototype robot designed by JNZ Robotics, as stated by himself in the episodes Jealousy and Scantron Love. Robot was built for the purpose of constantly trying to successfully coexist with the humans of his age group, which often fails due to countless reasons. He has a crush on Shannon Westerburg, mostly due to her having a metallic leg and a very large orthodontic appliance surrounding her head. Social Status Robot is usually neither popular nor unpopular at school, but in some episodes he is criticized more often than favoured. Almost every pupil in the school barely notices him. In some episodes he becomes popular by accident. In the episode "Parents" Robot Jones was seen as a hero by the students in his class for accidentally blowing up Polyneux Middle School, therefore causing the children to be forced to stay off school for multiple months until the school was rebuilt. The children in Polyneux Middle School really liked Robot for handing them the answers for the History tests in the episode "Scantron Love". Personality Robot is mainly grave, critical, ambitious, ill-tempered, proud, reckless, vulnerable, unlucky, stubborn and rebellious, but he is also good-hearted, spunky and wise, and doesn't act with a critical outlook all the time. Robot was intended to act like the average middle school tween, reacting excitedly when he hears the word video games being mentioned, willing to impress girls, throwing parties, working hard at school and enjoying to visit the arcade. He finds humans 'inconsiderate' and 'inefficient'. He often disobeys his parents and likes to be independent. Robot is shown to be quite mature for his age, and is even more mature than his eccentric parents. He's more mature than the other students at Polyneux Middle School. He often pushes himself too hard, for example in the episode "Popularity" where he was extremely competitive and injured other middle school students by his forced and clumsy dance moves. He's often bullied or ignored for his long, complex and boring speech patterns that the other students fail to understand. Sometimes Robot can be easily offended, but at other times he can be left unmoved by the offences, and tends to hold grudges on some occasions. He takes things too literally, often resulting in him being laughed at and/or mocked for it. Robot is possibly one of the most intelligent students in the school, being very good at solving the most advanced and detailed Math problems and equations, but he lacks in English class. He is very polite, soft-spoken and quite shy at times, especially when he is around Shannon. In some situations he talks loudly because The Rules of Robotics instruct him to do so. He displays a selfless side to his personality in the episode "Summer Camp" when he saved Shannon's life from a wild bear and washed her clothes for her afterwards. Robot displays a great amount of confusion and emotional instability towards the usual things in life. Unfortunately he is unable to calm himself down. The 'system overloads' often cause Robot to explode, therefore hurting everyone around him. Robot's basic emotional programming leads him to frequent overheating and bizarre outbursts when overwhelmed with complex emotions. He can be very delusional at times. He became insane due to him having an unhealthy obsession of trying to be 'efficient' by enforcing strict roles on everybody, including his closest friends, and controlling the school in the episode "Safety Patrol". In the episode "Politics" Robot wanted to be treated as a ruler and a god. In the episode "Family Vacation", he is shown with a violent temper that he has little control of. Robot loses his temper while playing an arcade game at Nob’s Arcade and ends up breaking the arcade machine. Relationships Socks- Timothy "Socks" Morton is Robot Jones' closest friend. They both share an interest in rock music and go to Nob’s Arcade together. Socks tries his best to mentor Robot, but he can fail to understand him sometimes. Overall he is a pretty good friend to Robot, but he rejects him at times. They usually get along really well despite having their multiple differences, but they can argue from time to time. Though he typically mentors and provides Robot with reassurance as best as he can, he has a realistic cap to his understanding, and can lose his temper with Robot, as shown in "Family Vacation" . In his first appearance in the Pilot, he was a student in Mr. McMcMc's class who commented positively on Robot challenging the Math teacher Mr. McMcMc., and had no name at the time. Unlike Mitch and Cubey, it’s never been revealed on how he became Robot's friend, let alone his closest. Some fans of Whatever Happened To...Robot Jones?, ship them romantically. Strangely in some episodes his voice is high and in other episodes his voice is deeper and more mature. He is famous in Polyneux Middle School for hosting his gigantic pool parties. It’s rather peculiar that the two would be seen together and managing to get along, since Socks is the most popular student in the school, while Robot is usually seen as a nobody. Mom Unit and Dad Unit- His parents care greatly about him, as does Robot, but he dislikes it when they urge him to go to school and refuses to obey their orders. Gramps Unit- Gramps Unit is Robot’s grandfather figure. On some occasions he seeks him for advice when Mom Unit and Dad Unit aren’t present in the household. They played chess together. Robot Jones and Gramps Unit get along well and Gramps Unit saved Robot from getting into trouble in the episode "House Party". Gramps Unit looks down on Robot to an extent because they initially shared slightly different views on humans and robots coexisting. Shannon- Shannon Westerburg is the main love interest of Robot Jones. She is known for having a prosthetic leg and a very large retainer surrounding her head, making her appear to be very mechanical for a human, and Robot sees these physical traits as her most attractive features. Overall they appear to share a complex, complicated and indeterminable relationship. Shannon usually finds Robot Jones to be a nuisance and is often offensive towards him. Robot has tutored her in Math. Robot is very loyal and would be willing to do anything for Shannon. He saved her life before she got eaten by a bear, as shown in the episode "Summer Camp". Strangely after Robot saved her life she didn’t display any form of thankfulness and instead thought about the state of her clothes, yet in "House Party" her personality was the opposite of what it usually was, as she treated Robot with gratefulness, even saying 'Thanks, Robot', showing a romantic interest in him and she was even willing to get very close to him. While she is usually not fond of Robot in most episodes, she is not nearly as hostile compared to the Yogman Twins. They have been shown as having a close relationship in certain episodes (such as "Garage Band" and "House Party") but a not so pleasant relationship in other episodes (for example "Summer Camp", "The Rules of Dating", "Jealousy" and in many other episodes). Their relationship is mainly one-sided. Shannon seems to be unaware of Robot’s feelings for her. Throughout the whole series Robot never got the chance to admit his love for her clearly and verbally. They were very close to kissing in the episode "House Party". Shannon sometimes fears Robot and presumedly she is worried about her reputation being ruined by being around Robot. She gave Robot a kiss on the cheek in "Popularity", regardless of her interest in Robot’s fake lookalike. It has never been revealed on how her leg became amputated. Many fans of Whatever Happened To Robot Jones ship them romantically and they are the most popular couple in the Robot Jones fandom. It is presumed, at least by the statements said by Robot Jones' creator Greg Miller, that Robot eventually lost interest in Shannon because he wanted to rally a robot army to attack Shannon as well as many other humans. Mitch and Cubey- Mitch and Cubey are the first two students that Robot befriended. They became friends in the episode "Electric Boogaloo" and share a close relationship. The two friends think that Robot is cool and warned Robot about the Yogman Twins when they suddenly appeared behind Robot. Pam- Like Shannon, Pam is usually rude and critical towards Robot. She bullied him in the pilot episode, calling him a 'Nerd'. In the first part of the episode "Gender" Pam is nasty towards Robot but later she is very supportive towards him. They develop a good relationship and eventually became friends. Principal Madman- Principal Madman is the short-tempered, child-like, strict and temperamental principal of Polyneux Middle School. Being a technophobe, Madman hates Robot and struggles to trust him. He often yells at him. Despite Robot being pleasant and polite towards the school principal, Mr. Madman wants to do anything he can to get Robot into trouble and give him countless detentions. Lenny Yogman and Denny Yogman- The twins are often able to successfully manipulate Robot and embarrass him in public. He views the pair as his friends, even though they’re not. They made Jones extremely angry in the episode "Cube Wars". They see Robot Jones as a nobody and find pleasure in mocking him. The three are enemies. Finkman- Finkman is a foreign exchange student android (or 'Foreign Exchange Unit’ as he proudly refers to himself by). Finkman is extremely arrogant, treats Robot badly, and is quick to dismiss Robot, so in response Jones despises him. Robot Jones is very envious of Finkman because he stole Shannon from him in the episode "Jealousy". He continues to maintain a cold grudge against Finkman. Gallery 1BBE68EC-00B4-46E7-964D-45FF99B0EA24.jpeg|Robot dancing with BMO in the Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary Promo FBD1D561-734A-4B21-9FB3-4533626ED22E.jpeg|Robot as he appears in "Crossover Nexus" Notes *Villains Wiki version- http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Jones *Whatever Happened To...Robot Jones? Wiki version-https://whatever-happned-to-robot-jones.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Jones Trivia *Robot's full name was confirmed in the episode House Party. *His original voice was created on a Microsoft Word98 program. It was often stated by fans as Macintalk Junior by mistake because both of the voices share similarities.https://m.facebook.com/OperationRobotJones/posts/555286887825999 *Robot made his first appearance in years when he had a cameo role in the OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes crossover episode Crossover Nexus. It's unlikely that he'll return again. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:On & Off Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Neutral